Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-219641 discloses a steering apparatus in which the steering wheel is adapted to make collapsing movement or move frontward with respect to the vehicle body to absorb the impact load upon a secondary collision. In the steering apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-219641, a lower column and an upper column are fixedly attached to the vehicle body by a vehicle-mounting bracket. A certain impact force upon a secondary collision causes the upper column to be detached from the vehicle-mounting bracket and to make collapsing movement or move frontward with respect to the vehicle body.